Durlyn
Character Info Durlyn is an active character, and was a member of the warriors under Warmaster Shiir'fhayah and Taruna. He was among the warriors taken captive by the Siksa'Santi and fought in the Dvaraka War. He could often be seen giving encouraging advice to An'jhali. During the Ithrin Campaign, Durlyn's squad came into contact with a enemy commander who was tainted. After managing to inflict life threatening wounds upon the woman, they surrounded her in order to take her prisoner. However, already at the death's door the woman allowed her demonic seed to take over and transformed into a horrific monstrosity. In a moment of surprise she managed to land a strike on Durlyn and severly injured him. While mana specialist Dycle managed to seal the newly formed demon under a pile of boulders, it was discovered that Durlyn had become tainted during the attack, thereby becoming the first tainted member of the clan, but through sheer willpower (and the help of some people back home) managed to avoid being overtaken by the seed long enough to get medical attention. An'jhali decided that his life would be spared and that he could return to the warriors. Physical Description 6'3", long azure blue hair usually covered by his spiffy hat. He's sustained a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose during the Dvaraka War. Durlyn's eyes used to be silver but have turned red as as a sign of him being tainted. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 47, 4/10/09) - EA panel one: Joins the warriors. First appearance. Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 21, 9/14/11) - EA panel one: Checks on the construction of the greenhouse while on patrol. Path to Power 3 * (Chapter 3, introduction / Introduction, 10/3/12) - EA panel eight: Checking out the living quarters on the airship with Toreuol and Hetros. When Hetros comments there won't be much space sleep, Toreuol grins and replies that sounds like a good arrangement to her before coping a feel on Durlyn, much to her mate's surprise. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Kiss your loved ones farewell for now fellow warriors, soon we go to war." 7 votes. LA: Chapter 2, first moon day 25-26. "We all believe in you milady, together we will win this war! Urrah!" 6 votes. LA: Chapter 2, first moon day 27 "Bring Baby An'jhali a tiktikki to cuddle & play with." 4 votes (ignored). LA: Chapter 2, second moon day 10. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Dur'lyn took the fall of the Tei'kaliath's original home better than most due to the fact that he himself had spent most of his life fighting to survive and was used to harsh living conditions, though he privately grieves over the loss of his mother. The son of a dark elf woman and a drowolath man, Dur'lyn has the same dark complexion as all drowolath but has faint azure blue hair inherited from his mother. His father had been a soldier in the expeditionary force and he has little memory of him from his youth because he had often been away on missions, leaving him and his Ti'ray master mother alone to fend for themselves. Dur'lyn's mother supported him by giving ti'ray lessons to eager students willing to pay good ada for lessons in the family dojo. It was she who taught Dur'lyn the fine art of ti'ray in the hopes he would carry on the family tradition of running the dojo (for she had no daughters and he was her only child). When Dur'lyn was twenty two years of age however he and his mother learned that his father had been killed in action. His mom was devastated, her bond with Dur'lyn's father having been much deeper than that shared by most drowolath mates, and she sunk into depression. With his mother too depressed to take on any students, the dojo fell into disrepair and Dur'lyn was forced seek ada for them anyway he could. He ran errands and did deliveries for people for a while, but once he reached his teenage years he entered ti'ray tournaments, both official and illegal, for the prize money to make ends meet. Eventually he became a bounty hunter, tracking down criminals to turn over to the ruling clan in exchange for ada, and he became quite good at tracking and information gathering because of it. He acquired considerable skill with a sword and came to be a good shot with a crossbow (sadly he lost all his weapons when the city fell, damaged beyond repair fighting his way out past their unknown invaders). When the city fell Durlyn's mother was killed and the dojo burned to the ground, perhaps the single worst moment of his life. He fled with his fellow refugees and became part of the Tei'kaliath clan under the leadership of their young Illharess. A life of fighting to keep a roof over his head and the death of his mother made him hesitant to trust the Illharess and her supporters at first, but over time he's become more and more impressed by her tenacity to survive and lead her people and has finally pledged his loyalty to her completely. He's suspicious of the Svarts and feels the clan should seek out more trust worthy allies, the Svarts reminding him of the lowlives he once hunted. He dislikes slavers and slavery in general, but understands the need for workers and the means to make use of captured enemies (he has little pity for slaves who'd once tried to do his clan harm). Personality wise Dur'lyn is serious when it comes to duty but enjoys a good fight, be it friendly or life threatening and is always out for a challenge. He also likes to flirt with females, especially when it makes them blush (but has been known to blush himself when the female unexpectantly flirts back with even greater vigor). He has a secret crush on the Illharess but doesn't dare to act on it (but prays for a second swimsuit contest). His badana and somewhat roguish attire can give him a creepy and mysterious air at times, but he's really a good natured fellow once you get to know him. He greatly desires to join one of the warrior squads. Character Gallery Durlyn first appearance.jpg|First appearance. advice.PNG|Giving advice to An'jhali Tiktikkis_not_so_docile.PNG|Durlyn, attempting to show Tik'tikkis to An'jhali Jr. Durlyn Tainted.jpg|Durlyn tainted during the Ithrin Campaign Durlyn tainted and An'jhali.jpg Category:Player Characters Category:Warriors